Battle Back Competition
|seasonsappeared = Big Brother 18 (US) Big Brother 19 (US) }} is a special Re-Entry Competition for houseguests evicted pre-jury to battle back into the house. The first and second evicted houseguests will battle one on one. The winner of that round will move on to face the third evicted houseguest, and so on. The last evictee left standing will be able to re-enter the house. For Big Brother 19, the rules were different. This time it is called the Battle Back Showdown, meaning that all 4 evictees will go against each other in 1 competition. The HouseGuests still in the house may have a chance to stop the winner of the Battle Back from returning to the game. The first 4 evictees will battle in Round 1, and then the first 2 to finish will advance onto Round 2, while the other 2 are officially eliminated. Whoever loses is eliminated, while the winner faces off in Round 3 against a Challenger from the HouseGuests still in the game, determined by a vote. If the evictee wins, they will re-enter the game, but if the HouseGuest wins, then no one returns and the evictee is eliminated for good. History Big Brother 18 Round 1: Berry Balanced In this competition, players must go through a root to get their berries from one side to the other. There are two paths a Slow yet easy one and a Fast yet hard path. An addition to the game there is a "poison berry" which will get rid of the other player's berries if used before they are locked in. The first competitor to lock in both columns will win the competition. This competition was based on the Week 2 HoH Competition, won by Paulie Calafiore. Round 2: Kiss My Ace In this competition, players must hit the rackets with a ball by bouncing it on a trampoline that looks like a racket. both players have 3 balls to attempt to hit one of the 5 rackets. If you used all 3 of your balls you must run and get all of them back to start hitting once more. The first player to hit all 5 rackets will In this competition players must. This competition was based on the Week 3 HoH Competition, won by Bridgette Dunning. Round 3: Euro Trippin In this competition, players must observe the 3 moderators behind them that show them pictures of Houseguests still in the game. The pictures contain details to solve there puzzle. The puzzle contains 8 booths all with questions that rely on the pictures shown on the moderators. How they will answer these questions by taking a picture of a Houseguest and inserting it in a booth. The 1st Houseguest to hit the buzzer and get all the questions right will win this competition. This competition was based on the Week 4 HoH Competition, also won by Paulie Calafiore. Round 4: Electric BB Festival This is the final Battle Back competition. In this competition, players solve a puzzle with there pieces and also get the timelines of the bands in the puzzle correctly. How players will do this is by climbing up the ladder and moving to insert the puzzle piece to the puzzle. Once a player has all the puzzle pieces in the correct order and all the timelines in their places, the player must buzz there buzzer 1st to win. This competition was then used as the basis for the Week 5 HoH Competition, which was then won by James Huling later that night. Big Brother 19 Round 1: Maze Race Round 2: Billboard Bashers Round 3: Maze Race This is the final Battle Back Competition. In this competition, players must guide a ball through the maze using rope and pulley system while avoiding holes along the way. If the ball falls through the hole, the player must collect the ball and start over. The first houseguest to get the ball to the box wins. List of Players Big Brother 18 *Glenn Garcia - Evicted 1st *Jozea Flores - Evicted 2nd *'Victor Arroyo - Evicted 3rd' *Bronte D'Acquisto - Evicted 4th *Tiffany Rousso - Evicted 5th Big Brother 19 *Cameron Heard - Evicted 1st *Jillian Parker - Evicted 2nd *'Cody Nickson - Evicted 3rd' *Dominique Cooper - Evicted 4th *Paul Abrahamian - House Challenger **Megan Lowder left the game prior to the Battle Back, but since she walked from the house instead of being evicted, and was never sent into sequester, she was not allowed to participate in the Battle Back. Bracket Big Brother 18 Big Brother 19 Trivia *Coincidentally, both Battle Back Champions (Victor - BB18 and Cody - BB19) were originally evicted during the 2nd week of the game, being the 3rd HouseGuest evicted from that season and initially ranking in 14th place. **Interestingly, both of them also won their season's respective premiere night endurance competition for safety and America's Favorite Houseguest. *The Battle Back is a special type of Re-Entry Competition, specifically for pre-jurors, and so it has its own special rules as well. **Starting with Big Brother 19 (US), the Re-Entry Competition that took place during the Jury phase was renamed the "Jury Battle Back". *Paul is the first ever House Challenger, which also makes him the first HouseGuest to play in the Battle Back without having been evicted prior. *So far, only men have won Battle Back competitions. Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Twists